A Rage Unstoppable
by Demeex1999
Summary: No real summary. This is about an OC of mine, Sentinel. This takes place in an AU basically, different people and timelines blah blah blah. If you wanna read go ahead. I own nothing.


DC

Sentinel groaned in pain, pushing the bus off of him. This was a bad day for everyone, what with Trigon trying to gain access of Raven and come into this world again. Right now the original Titans where fighting him, while the speedsters where helping the citizens. The other's where taking care of the demons that accompanied the ugly bastard.

"Sentinel, you alright?" Supergirl asked, punching a demon away. She was wearing her normal red and blue outfit with a skirt on, looking like a beautiful angel.

"I'm just peachy! Evil demon overlord wants to take over and here I am with my powers gone." Sentinel couldn't believe that today of all days, his powers simply just vanished. Powers that could have made a difference already, and now he has to rely on his combat skills and just above human strength. Thankfully, his indestructibility remained, otherwise he would have died already.

"Still nothing? Is there no secret meditation or weapon that you can use?" Shouted Robin, Damien Wayne that is, backflipping to dodge a raging demon dog.

Sentinel frowned, ready to shout back, when an idea came into his head. Eyes widening, he grinned, " Wait! I have one. Thing is, Raven better stay away from me for the time being."

"Why?" Asked Supergirl, lifting a car and throwing it at a giant red demon. The car hit the behemoth on the chest creating an explosion, making it tumble back onto smaller demons.

Sentinel ducked underneath a punch, hooked his leg underneath the demon and pulled, sending it down. Picking up a stray pipe, he bashed the demons head in, hearing it scream before it vanished.

"What I'm going do is summon an exorcist sword, this thing was made to hurt demons when they get to close! I don't know what it will do to Raven but I'd rather not find out."

Robin huffed as he fell another pair of demons with an explosive device. "Alright! I'll relay the information, go ahead and summon it!"

While Robin opened his communicator, Sentinel stood up and put his hands together as if he was praying. "Oh Lord of Creation, grant me my request and hand me the Sword of Exorcism, that I may rid this world of the spawn of Lucifer!"

As the ground started shaking from the energies that where being used, demons from all over started to run at Sentinel in a crazed fury, feeling magic that hasn't been summoned in centuries

**With Trigon and the OG Titans**

Trigon growled, swiping at Nightwing who dodged it.

"Do you truly believe a bunch of mortals will be able to kill me? You foolish humans, you will eventually grow old and die while I will remain as I am!" Trigon roared, summoning a couple of dozen razor sharp daggers, before sending them towards the acrobat.

A young Green Lantern appeared, Arisia created a barrier, holding off the knives. "And what makes you think we won't have people to stop you then!" she shouted at the Demon Lord.

Raven glared at her father; it was bad enough that he had his cults here to create havoc but to come himself into this world with a physical host was something else. "Sorry dad, but you won't win. Ever." With that she surrounded herself with the dark light of her magic before shouting a beam at him.

Trigon sneered, moving his head to the side, letting the beam bypass him. Teleporting behind Raven, he was about to smash her into the ground when a hauntingly familiar energy surged through the battlefield.

Raven taking the chance, teleported away from her father.

Nightwing and Arisia looked confused as the Demon Lord stopped and turned his head to the side.

"Who dares use these magicks!" Shouted Trigon, with a rage that the Titans have never seen in him before. Trigon glared at the energy source, a human in the stance of a prayer. His eyes widened in anger, snarling with steam coming out of his nostrils as he felt that damned energy that he thought he had wiped out of this earth. "You! I will murder you boy and hang your body from its own intestines for the world to see."

In one motion as the Titans where looking at Trigon, he started running towards the city.

Nightwing called out, "Beast boy, Starfire after him and stop him from reaching whoever it is! Arisia, go and contact the others, if Trigon is so angry at this force, we have to use it!" Turning to Raven, he asked "You alright?"

Raven nodded, feeling something pull at her rage yet also encourage her...peace? As if something was about to happen that would grant her peace. "Yea, whatever is happening is affecting me as well. Whoever is doing this, every demon in Jump city will try and kill them."

"Forget Jump city Raven." The voice of Bumblebee, who was located in Asia, defending the people over there. "Whatever is happening, it's getting the demons here to try and attack it."

Suddenly another voice came into the communications. "Nightwing, can you hear me?"

Ngihtwing's eyes widened, as his little brother's voice was heard. "Damien! What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I am for now! We need backup, the demons are attacking us left and right!"

Raven's eyes widened. "Robin, it's Raven. You're in the center of something that is attracting the demons! You have to get out of there!"

"No can-do Raven! This might be a huge blow against them."

Nightwing growled "Damien, what the hell is going on?!"

"Sentinel's powers haven't been working since this morning for some reason, and during the battle the idiot finally remembered that he can summon some kind of sword to kill demons. He is summoning it right now! He said that the demons will be affected, and that Raven should stay away cause she might be affected as well."

Raven and Nightwing's eyes widened. Sentinel's powers weren't working? Dick growled, "Listen Damien, Trigon is on his way. Demon's from all over the world are coming towards your location as we speak. I'm going to call all the Titans in. Hold on."

"Well get moving then! Robin out."

"All Titans come in; I repeat all Titans come in. You must have noticed by now the demons are leaving you and heading somewhere. They are coming to Jump City. We need back up and quick."

Getting affirmatives, Nightwing looked at Raven, "Will whatever is happening affect you as well?" Raven nodded, "I should be fine. If not, I'll provide support from the sky."

**With Sentinel**

Sentinel felt the power come to its peak before he opened his eyes. In his hands was a brilliant sword, that shone with a power that caused demons to cry out in pain. "Thank you, Lord." Gripping the sword, he looked at the approaching demons. "Alright you demon scum! Let's go." With a shout he started running towards the demons and with each swing a handful of demons fell.

Supergirl grinned, feeling hope for the battle. Looking at Robin, who looked worse for wear, she said. "Sit back Robin, we'll take care of this." Before charging in. Robin growled, "Like hell I'm staying out."

Birdarangs flew around while the stench of burnt demon flesh rose, and the ground was soaked in black blood. As more and more demons came so did the Titans increase in number and destructiveness.

Sentinel ducked under a swipe before beheading a bull-headed demon. Gasping for air, he heard a roar that seemed to shake the buildings around them. Turning around, he was met with a red fist to the face, sending him skyrocketing towards a building. "Sentinel!" Supergirl shouted, seeing her friend attacked so viciously.

Looking at the perpetrator, she was met with the four glaring eyes of Trigon. "Asshole! I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Rushing forward she delivered an uppercut that send the demon overlord in the air where a blue beam hit him and exploded, blasting him into the water.

"Boyah! That's what you get for messing with my friends ugly!" Cyborg. Nightwing appeared next to Robin, kicking a demon away. "Everything good?" Ducking, he grabbed his escrima sticks and started bashing demons around. "Fine. Sentinel was attacked directly by Trigon and got punched into the building on your right."

Nightwing nodded, "Raven! Sentinel is in that building over there. He might need some healing." Raven nodded before she used her magic to lift a car and psychically throwing it towards a group of demon-bats. Quickly flying towards Sentinel, she found him trying to get up.

"Sentinel, are you okay?" Rushing to him, she helped him up. "Uh yea. Your dad packs quite the wallop. I'll be fine." He turned before picking up the white sword next to him. Raven frowned at it, feeling a weird energy coming off of it. "Is that the sword Robin mentioned?"

"Ugh my chin hurts. Eh? Yea, it's an exorcist sword. Using exorcist magic is really hard and as you see attracted all the demons in the area." Cracking his neck, he started to head out. "Sentinel wait. It attracted demons from all over the world and enraged Trigon in a way I have never seen before. Why?"

Sentinel turned to reply, when suddenly the building shook. "Whoa! Okay, let's get down first and I'll explain." Just then Supergirl arrived floating out the hole, "You guys alright? We kinda need your help and the building is about to topple over with how many demons are rushing into it."

Raven started to head out, when she noticed Sentinel standing there. "What's wrong?" Sentinel narrowed his eyes before putting his hand next to his ear, "Nightwing, this is Sentinel. I have a question."

"Make it fast man. I'm a bit busy."

"How many people can this building hold?" Raven and Supergirl looked confused at that.

"What kind of question is that? I don't know… I few hundred? Why?"

"Okay. I'm heading towards the roof. Allow the demons to come in and fill this place up."

"I don't know what you are planning but alright. Nightwing out." "Alright what's going on in that crazy brain of yours again." Supergirl knew Sentinel, since he was on her team. She knew whatever plan he had would most likely work, but it also had the chance of causing a lot of property damage.

Sentinel smiled, "You wound me with your words Kara. Simple, I'll get as many demons in here as possible and then I'll just bring the whole building down." "Wait. What!? Are you crazy! You don't have your powers back and and...NO! Not happening." Supergirl shouted, even Raven's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I have an escape plan. Once things go messy, Raven can just teleport me of the roof."

"And who said I will participate in this…inane idea of yours?" Raven glared at him. "Simple, you either teleport me off, or the demons kill me. If you want, you can just blast me off. I'll survive the fall." His grin was huge as the two girls glared at him. "I am not blasting you off the roof/She isn't blasting you off the roof!"

"Great! Teleportation it is. See you girls in a bit." With that, he started heading towards the stairs. "Wait- huh he's gone. I can't believe this idiot. Anyway, we don't have to time to argue. Think you can do it?" Raven was still glaring at his direction before nodding, "Yes, it should be easy. Let's go."

**On the streets**

Nightwing grunted as he shoved the demon of him, before backflipping over this thing that looked like a cross between a peanut butter jelly monster and oatmeal with arms. "Alright everyone! Allow the demons to go in the building. They shouldn't attack you unless it some of the ones able to resist whatever the hell Sentinel is doing. Don't forget, Trigon is still out there."

"Indeed, I am boy." Nightwing barely ducked underneath a black dagger. "I tire of this. I sense that despicable magic inside this building. The boy is in there. Attack my minions! While I take care of these pesky flies."

Nightwing growled, falling into a stance. He was joined by Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Supergirl, Robin and the rest of Titans. "Get over yourself Trigon, you couldn't beat us back when we were kids and you can't do it now."

Trigon growled, "And what makes you think that flesh bag."

Nightwing opened his mouth to answer, when the sky was suddenly filled with a white light. When the light disappeared, the building was gone, leaving smoking remains, hundreds of demon's dead in one fell swoop, while at the front stood Raven in her white cloak. At her side stood Sentinel sword in hand.

"We got them big evil overlord dude." Kid Flash remarked. Trigon growled, glaring heatedly at the sword. "You dare use exorcist magic against me boy! I spend thousands of years killing those who would call upon such mystical forces and you will be the next!" With that Trigon teleported in front of Sentinel, fist raised only to be blasted back by a white beam. "I believe not father. I will not allow you to hurt my friends anymore."

"Like seriously dude. You want the sword gone, fine." With that the sword disappeared and everyone looked at Sentinel like he was crazy. "What the hell dude! Why did you do that?" Trigon started laughing, "Insolent mortal, you just sealed your fate. Though for your cooperation, I shall endeavor to create a special kind of torture just for you."

Sentinel smirked, "While I appreciate the effort, trust me you won't need to." Trigon growled at that, "And what makes you say so meat bag." With that, the tension in the air seem to thicken. Sentinel lost his smirk, and started glaring at the Demon Lord so strongly, Trigon took a step back in surprise. Soon growling started to sound from the previous sword wielder, while his teammates sighed in relief, making the others look at them weirdly.

"You wanna know why? Cause I just got my powers back." With that Sentinel disappeared, causing everyone took blink in surprise, before a thunderous boom was heard. Raven looked towards her father in shock. There he stood, hunched with his mouth wide open in a silent scream as blood started pouring out of his mouth. Sentinel was in front of him, one fist out in the enemy's stomach.

Like a well-practiced dance, his right fist came up into an uppercut. 'Crack' the sound of something breaking was heard as Trigon's head snapped back and his feet started to lift off, but not fast enough as in one continuous motion his head was grabbed and bashed into the street, cracking it. Sentinel didn't stop though as he continued to smash the demons head once, twice and a third time before turning abruptly and throwing Trigon into the air.

Everyone watched as the Demon lord was thrown like a puppet into the sky, before Sentinel opened his mouth and with a growl, a blue beam flew out and went straight through Trigons mid-section. Having had his physical body destroyed, Trigon's spirit flew back into his dimension, where a new body would have to be constructed from magic once again.

The Titans looked at the aftermath and could only gaped at what just happened. Nightwing himself was shocked at seeing this much power from a member. Robin had never told him that Sentinel could do something like this.

Supergirl flew up and exclaimed, "Finally! It took ya long enough. Now let's help clean up and then we can celebrate!" At that the Titans started cheering, everyone that is except for Raven, Nightwing and Sentinel.

Nightwing was busy trying to understand how this all happened and how someone so powerful went unnoticed before, while Raven was busy looking at Sentinel. While she was happy it ended quickly, she could feel a rage inside of Sentinel that was suffocating to say the least. Walking up to him, she gazed into his eyes to see that the previously green eyes were flashing between red and green.

He was still growling and his hands were clenching and unclenching, as if he was trying to calm himself down. Grabbing his hands, she started to emit calming waves through her powers into him, "It's over. You did it. No need to be angry anymore. He's gone thanks to you."

Slowly whatever battle seemed to be happening inside his mind was settled and the green stayed true. Releasing a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumped, "Thanks..It's difficult to get back into the proper mindset."

Raven gave him a small smile, "That's understandable." She didn't want to push, 'After all, I wouldn't want others to push. Whatever it is, he will talk about it when necessary.' "If you ever wish to talk, I am willing to listen." He chuckled, "Thanks Raven. Anyway, let's get to helping."

With that the Titans started rebuilding. It would take months if not years, to repair from the damage caused but for now they had won.

A/N: So here you go. Some background for this story should be soon uploaded on my page. Thanks leave a review, but don't be a dick about it.


End file.
